The present invention relates to devices and systems for generating electrical power, and more particularly to a mobile device and method for generating electrical power using a thermal-to-electrical energy conversion device including and a control unit.
At present, there are many ways of generating power for use in powering electronic devices. Most prevalent is the use of direct current or alternating current by means of a battery supply. Battery supplied power is limited and requires recharging. Recharging requires access to a power supply. Moreover, battery supplied power can be heavy as batteries become increasingly heavier as the power requirement increases. For example a battery having a higher power output will typically be heavier than one having a lower power output. Some batteries are lighter than others depending upon the materials used, but increase relatively in weight and size as the power requirements increase.
In some situations, there is a need for a continuous power supply for use in powering personal electronic devices, such as a cell phone or personal digital assistant, or the like. In particular, there is a need for a power supply for use in powering electronic devices used remotely, primarily by military and rescue personnel. Presently, portable power systems do not provide sufficient power for an extended period of time. Thus, additional power supplies must be carried as back-up power supplies, or a recharging system requiring access to electricity.
Thus, there is a need for a mobile, light weight, compact, sustainable power supply.